


Of curiosity and cats

by IlliumKohaku



Series: One shots, drabbles and story prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Hogwarts, Tom is up to something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliumKohaku/pseuds/IlliumKohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie didn't like Tom Riddle at all. She didn't like his smooth voice or his 'trust-in-me' attitude. Tom was up to something and she was going to find out exactly what. </p><p>Evangeline Darke doesn't trust Tom Riddle and one night decides to follow him to find out what he's been doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of curiosity and cats

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot that I wrote to kinda get into the whole fanfiction thing.  
> This is my first piece of writing and constructive criticism is very appreciated so that I'll know what I need to work on.

Evangeline Darke, Evie to her friends, stared at the current Head Boy of Hogwarts with expertly hidden distaste on her delicate face. Tom Riddle. What a joke. The half-blood thought he could just saunter into Slytherin, pass himself off as the last living heir of Salazar himself and expect all of them to just blindly follow him? Oh hell no. 

Evangeline was the heir to one of the oldest families connected to magic, one that superseded the Founders, and you didn't see her strutting around proclaiming it from the rooftops. She could see through that 'good old boy' facade that Tom showed the world. 

She could see the festering resentment and jagged darkness in his eyes. Tom might fool everyone else, but she could see him for the monster her was. She knew monsters, and she knew that dear Tom, perfect Tom, was doing something he really shouldn't. Something Dark, and Evie fully planned I have finding out exactly what he was doing. 

She watched him rise from the Slytherin table and make his apologies, reason being that he wanted an early night. She felt adrenaline shoot down her spine. This was her chance. She waited a few seconds after he left to follow him, she didn't want to get caught. 

To her confusion she followed him all the way to one of the less used girl's bathrooms. She wanted just outside the door, listening. When the hissing started she jerked. Parseltongue. She hadn't known he could speak Parseltongue! The Darke line was descended from Dragons (don't ask how, you don't want to know) and Evie by association spoke an obscure dialect of Parseltongue. 

She listened as he commanded something to open and then all went quiet. Peeking around the half open door she saw that the bathroom was empty. She stealthily crept into one of the stalls, intending to hide until Tom came back from wherever he went and left. She didn't have to wait long. Half an hour later Tom reappeared, accompanied by the groan of moving stone. Once Tom had left Evie crept out of the stall to stand in the middle of the room. 

"Open" she hissed and to her surprised delight the very sinks parted to create a tunnel to who knew where. With her long held suspicions almost realised, with a triumphant smirk she hurled herself down the tunnel. Regardless of what might lurk inside. 

She landed on her feet in a stone corridor. Her breath puffing from her lungs in excited gasps, she failed to see the warning signs all around her. Her vindication didn't allow her to see anything that she didn't perceive as important. Things like bones littering the floor or strange markings on the walls. 

Her breath lodged in her throat, Evie started to make her way down the damp stone corridor. She could see that the corridor opened up into what looked like some kind of chamber. 

Growing more excited as she neared the end of the tunnel she sprinted forwards, the light from the chamber lighting her flushed face the closer she came. Finally she reached the end of the corridor and stumbled into the chamber. Only to come face to face with a huge yellow eye. There were no screams. There was no time. Only darkness. And then? Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read my story!


End file.
